I Stopped Caring Even When I Did
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Korra finally confesses to her mother *exactly how she feels about life. This is based off of my own happenings, and has an IMPORTANT MESSAGE I SUGGEST YOU READ! Rated T for language and other stuff.


**I'm posting this story because I feel it finally needed to be spoken.**

**This shit actually happened to me about 20 minutes ago, and I just absolutely hate myself right now.  
I just want to fucking die in pain, and maybe the immense, excruciating agony will be enough payback  
for all of my mistakes before I slip into the bliss of death.**

**Disclaimer: I own Legend of Korra. Go ahead, sue me for the insanely high amount of money I don't have  
and take away the nothing I have left inside of me. Do it. I don't give a shit anymore.**

* * *

Korra wasn't angry, just frustrated at how she was being yelled at by her mother for something she had no knowledge of during the time of the missing school work, and especially after Tenzin had gone to play gulf not knowing her mother's car was in the shop; he's not answering his phone either. So there's no time for her mother to drive to work AND drop Korra off at school.

And on top of that, she's also angry that Korra has a two week missing assignment she thought she handed in that counted as a test grade that brought her grade down from a 97 to a 67 average. Korra tried to explain that her teacher said she'd give her partial credit if she handed in the assignment even if the progress report counts it as a zero when grades close the next day.

"Don't you think I'm trying!?" Korra screamed at her mother, Senna, referring to her major grade drop in English class.

"Apparently not! Because school is almost over and you're failing two classes!" Senna retorted.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Korra apologized. "I didn't know that I hadn't handed in the assignment for English and I'm sorry I _suck_ at Social Studies! But you're either _never_ here or too _busy_ to help me with my school work! And _dad_ can't help me because he doesn't _know_ this stuff! Then again, neither do _you_! And neither does Tenzin!" She shouted accusingly. "And I'm still too embarrassed to ask questions in class because of my social anxiety and ADD, even when I'm on the meds! I'm sorry I'm forgetful; sorry I make stupid simple mistakes, get distracted and anxious, and I'm sorry I'm _human_!" She screamed the last word as if it was obvious.

"Don't use your-." Senna was cut off.

"No! Don't you say that I can't use my ADD and social anxiety as an excuse! Because it _is_ a valid excuse!" She began, talking with he hands. "I know you have to go to law school and commute to Boston for your full time job at the law firm, but your kid has needs too! You wouldn't leave me in the middle of nowhere and expect me to find my own way home, would you!?" She said, metaphorically of course. "Apparently you would! Because that's basically what you're doing with me and my school work!" She paused and took a deep breath. "With the way things are going for me… I'd rather live the rest of my life living in a box under an abandoned freeway. Because as far as I know… I'm going nowhere in life. So I might as well live it with a bunch of other people who failed at it, too… But I don't care, mom…" She admitted, a genuine look in her eyes. "At first I made myself believe that I really _didn't_ care, and deep down inside I _did_ care… I _did_…" She quietly emphasized before she grabbed her bag, brushed passed her mother, and walked out the door and down the street.

She left forever, and no one seemed to care… But neither did she…

* * *

**When you tell yourself you don't care, you slowly begin to not care. Your conscience desperately tries to tell you to just fucking do something before you fuck up your entire future, but you ignore it with the notion that life has given you more than you can handle. That's not true. You can overcome any obstacle if you actually, genuinely try. It's not over before it's too late.**

**School not only taught me what's in the books, but it also taught me about myself. And I learned that I can't fucking deal with the mental handicap that I have. My social anxiety has caused me to make little to no friends and ****_forbids_**** me to speak up when I don't understand something. My ADD has caused me to be very, very forgetful and distracted on a daily basis. Even with the medications help, it's all still there; it can't go away. And living with that fact makes me wonder what it's like to be a person without these disabilities.**

**My free advice to you: don't you EVER tell yourself you can't do it. Don't you EVER tell yourself you can't achieve your goals with the fucking shit you're going through. Because when you tell yourself you can't do these things, you actually can't. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy.**

**Care. Just fucking care. Care about life. Don't contemplate the bad when you can experience the good.**

**I fucked up horribly. I dug myself into a deep ditch I can't get out of, and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my fucking life because I told myself that I don't care. And now I really don't. I should be fucking ****_crying_**** right now, but I can't! I just don't want to live the life I do right now. I just want to go live in a box and be ignorant; not caring about what's happening in the world around me.**

**I just don't fucking want to...**


End file.
